


Braids

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Braids, Connorline, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, HaHW AU-verse, Haytham still believes Connor is too precious for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline braids Connor's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

"Ow! Hey, stop tugging so much!"

"If ya hold still, it wouldn't hurt!"

"Ow! Aveline, I asked you to braid my hair, not yank it out!"

"I am braiding your hair! You are just moving too much. Now be still!"

"Seriously, that hurts! How can I be still when it hurts!"

"You are such a big baby, Connor. It doesn't hurt that much!"

"It does! Ack! Gently, please!"

"If I do it gently it will fall out! Now man up, I'd hate to date a pussy."

"I'm not a cat."

"The insight of the sexually retarded."

"I take offense to that! Ow! Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe!"

"I'm your boyfriend you're supposed — ow! — nice to me!"

"In what universe and who said you were my boyfriend?"

"I'm not? I thought I was because—Ow! Not that hard!"

The door shot open at that moment and Haytham Kenway stood towering in the doorframe. He stared at the two occupants in the room. Aveline was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a hair brush, several tiny rubber bands and several bottles of hair products; her legs were also wrapped around Connor's shoulders.

Connor was sitting on the floor wearing only jeans and half of his hair was done in neat cornrows, while the other half was loose. Aveline had fistfuls of his son's hair in her hands, since she was working on another braided row. "What's going on here?" Haytham asked, suddenly suspicious. He didn't trust the dark skinned vixen around his seventeen-year-old son. Connor was still obtuse when it came to pleasures of the flesh.

"She's just braiding my hair Dad, nothing to worry about," Connor said with a grin. Aveline nodded. Haytham glared at the twenty-one-year-old woman.

"Alright, that better be all that you're doing. Aveline, keep your hands above his shoulders," Haytham said and slowly backed out of the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to move in with me?" Aveline asked, leaning over the top of Connor's head to look him in the eye.

"My dad would flip," Connor chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eye. Though he longed grew out of opening defying his father, he still liked to annoy him. He struggled to contain the impulse. "How 'bout I start spending weekends at your place?"

"Perfect," Aveline said and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll finally be able to put a saddle on that wild horse."

"Huh?" Connor blinked. Aveline sighed and gave a sharp tug on his hair as she resumed braiding it.

"Never mind Connor, never mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Asssassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft


End file.
